Holding Pattern
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron are in a holding pattern.  Are they on a plane? Holding something.  Read on and find out.


**Holding Pattern **

By CaptainKodak1

The rain had stopped for the moment as Kim and Ron entered Bueno Nacho for lunch. A new school policy allowed certain seniors to leave the school campus for lunch. The policy stipulated that if certain grade point levels were maintained, with no detention marks, and the student participated in school and community events, then they could check out for lunch as long as they returned before their next class. Failure to return on time meant loss of the privilege for the next two weeks. The two teens had chosen BN as their normal lunch place. Felix and Monique could not join them because of Monique helping Felix with a computer project.

The students at school were amazed at what had happened to Ron over the summer and the first of the school year. His grades had greatly improved and he had not been to detention for the entire semester. Everyone agreed that Kim's influence on him was definitely a good thing. Kim was especially proud of him. He was no hottie, nor would he be the best student in the school, but he had definitely improved. Her rewards for each of his victories kept him working for more. Everyone agreed that the two really matched each other and that each supported the other in many ways. Kim's "Kimness" had rubbed off on Ron, and his "Ronness" was helping Kim keep a cooler head. This really came into good use whenever Bonnie was around. Kim's main rival had always been hard to deal with before, but this year was even worse. The first point was that Brick had graduated early and left and left Bonnie behind. The other was seeing Kim and Ron together violated every concept of life that Bonnie lived by.

Kim and Ron made their order and took a seat in their booth. The local Bueno Nacho had place a number of pictures of Kim and Ron on missions throughout the restaurant and one special one had been placed right over their booth. Some of the younger couples in town would vie to sit in "THEIR" booth at the restaurant. It was sort of a rite of passage, a good luck charm or something fun for the new couples to sit in the same seats where a world famous couple sat. Kim and Ron got their meals free there, so when they got get the privilege to eat off school grounds, they would usually eat there. Both of them were still on allowances and tried to save as much of that for the special nights when they could have a nice date.

Ned was at the counter when Ron ordered.

"Two bean and beef burritos, a naco and a coke."

Kim took Ron's hand as she made her order.

"Two soft tacos and a diet coke."

Ned turned back to Ron after he placed their order.

"Hey, Ron. You ought to try our newest hot sauce. We are test marketing it now for select customers. Would you like to try some?"

"Sure, Ned. Put a bunch on the tray. I'll give them a test."

Ned pulled out a number of the new packets and also added a few packets of mild sauce.

"There is a couple of mild packets of Kim."

Ron picked up the tray after Ned had placed all the food on it.

"Thanks Dude!"

Both teens sat down and realized that the snugglefest they had before entering the restaurant had put them seriously behind time.

"Ron, we can't mess around; let's eat and get out of here."

Ron glanced at his auburn haired girlfriend.

"OK, KP, care to partake of a little of my sauce, or will you admit that you can't handle it. I hear Bonnie ate a soft taco covered in it."

Kim smirked.

"Check my name. If Bonnie can eat one, I can eat two. Hand some of that stuff over, Naco-boy."

Ron's eyes opened in surprise as Kim dumped the entire contents of the packet on one of her tacos and commenced to eat.

"Come on, Ron, eat up. We don't have a lot of time." She mumbled between bites.

Ron dumped the new sauce on his burrito and started to eat. Kim got a little smile on her face and reached over, trading his other bean burrito for her soft taco. She then dumped the contents of the next packet of sauce on the burrito and started to eat.

"Let's see Bonnie top this."

Ron finished his meal and stood to refill his Slurpster when Ned came up to their booth.

"How did you like the new sauce, Ron? Did the labs get the delay effect right?"

"Delay effect?" The two of them asked.

"Yeah," Ned continued. "They came up with a super hot sauce that has a delay effect; it takes about…"

"Oh…" Kim covered her mouth and grabbed Ron's Slurpster. Ned and Ron watched in awe as Kim downed the entire drink.

Kim gasped for air when she finished and then looked at her watch.

"OH, MAN, Ron, we gotta warp or we'll be late. Sorry, Ned."

Kim and Ron jumped from their seats and headed for the door.

"Have a muy bueno day!" He called after them as he started to clean up their booth.

Gail, one of the other workers stepped up to Ned. "Ned, which packets of sauce did you give them?"

Ned turned to her. "The new special packets; why?"

Gail's hand went up to her mouth. "Uh-oh, Corporate called and said not to give them out. Apparently, the delay effect has another effect."

"What's that?" Ned asked.

Gail looked both ways, then whispered the answer in Ned's ear.

"Oh, that's not good."

* * *

Kim and Ron entered the door of their home economics class just after the bell rang. They glanced around and noticed that the teacher was not in the room at that moment. They sighed; no one would notice that they were tardy. Kim reached for Ron's hand as they started for their seats. 

"We're in luck, KP. Mrs. Clarkson hasn't shown yet."

A gruff voice rumbled behind the two teens.

"Stoppable, if you and Possible would like to take your seats, we will start class."

Mr. Barkin glared at the two teens as they hurried to their normal seats. Kim and Ron sat at their shared desk near the front of the class.

"Well, now that everyone is in their seats." Barkin paused to stare at the two teens who had just taken their seats. The two of them quickly found reasons to dig into their notebooks, so they would not have to look at Mr. Barkin. "Mrs. Clarkson will not be here today. She sampled some of the cookies that were baked the other day. Apparently, one of you made a batch of chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies. Well, the doctors say she should be ok in a couple of days."

Ron leaned over to whisper to Kim. "Hey, KP, didn't the orchard owner give us a bunch of macadamia nuts for stopping Killigan from turning his orchard into another golf course?"

Kim responded by giving Ron a swift kick in the shin and a glare that told him that any further questions could lead to many booyahs denied.

Kim turned her attention toward Barkin as he began to call the roll. Kim felt slightly queasy. She knew whose cookies had put the teacher out of commission, but now, something else was wrong. The lunch they had hurriedly finished was being to make its presence known. She did not know if it was what they ate or the mad run they had to make to get back to school in time. She was about to ask Ron if he felt funny when his stomach imitated the sound of some creature from the darkest jungle. Mr. Barkin stopped taking roll for a moment to stare at Ron then continued.

"Kim," Ron whined out of the side of his mouth. "I feel crummy in my tummy."

"Me too…urp." Kim had to cover her mouth as her stomach decided to let her know that it was producing a bit of gas. Kim then also realized that drinking the equivalent of two large drinks was a majorly bad idea. She noticed Ron shift in his seat, slightly crossing his legs.

"Ok, hold on for a minute and resist any urges to do anything while I set up the topic of class for today. Just place yourselves in a holding pattern for a moment."

Kim and Ron both closed their eyes and tried not to concentrate too much on what Mr. Barkin had just said.

Mr. Barkin went to the sink at the front of the room and turned it on, placing a pot under it, the sound of the water running into the pot reverberating into the room. He pulled out several items from the refrigerator and placed them on the table.

"Possible, Stoppable, someone needs to cut the cheese up for the rest of the class; get to work."

Kim's and Ron's eyes grew wide at the request and they hesitated for a moment.

Barkin turned and noticed they had not moved yet. "Move it, unless you think the pressure will be too much for you. I know you don't have to be silent but deadly with this job, but if you want to pass on it, I am sure Miss Rockwaller is capable of doing it"

Kim and Ron nodded and remained seated. They both clamped their legs together as Bonnie moved a pot to the sink. She placed the pot upside down under the leaking faucet. The water dribbled out of the faucet to bang noisily on the bottom of the pot.

Barkin snarled.

"One of these days I am going to erupt, this faucet, it drips, it oozes, it trickles, it leaks! I have made several requests for this to be repaired. I feel the need to squeeze something up there to stop it from leaking."

Kim and Ron were turning a light shade of red by now and were covered in a slight sheen of sweat.

Mr. Barkin walked over to stand in front of the table where Kim and Ron sat.

"What is the problem with you two? I normally have to restrain the two of you from taking over this class. Are the two of you holding out on the class today? Do you have something you wish to share with us today? Resist the urge to hold everything back! Release yourselves; give in to the pressure. Stoppable, Possible, do I smell something going on here?"

Kim glanced up at the towering substitute teacher and said quietly.

"Mr. Barkin, I really don't think we need to share this at this time."

"Why not, Miss Possible? You two are always sharing with each other, so I ask you to share your little secret with the whole class."

Kim and Ron glanced around and noticed the whole class was looking at them.

Ron spoke up.

"Mr. B, I think this might not be the time to share this."

Barkin leaned over until his face was right in Ron's.

"Mr. Stoppable, I demand that you and Miss Possible share your little secret with the class right now."

Ron glanced over to Kim, her face colored in desperation.

"Be Beep be Beep"

Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator. "Go Wade."

"Kim, you and Ron get to your locker. There is a special message waiting for you from the President."

The two teen glanced up at Barkin as he almost snapped to attention at the mention of the President. He glared down at them.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? You are making the President WAIT?"

Kim and Ron leaped out of their seats and headed for Kim's locker. Wade's face was waiting for them when Kim opened it.

"Hey guys, there is a message from the President on your fax. The President of Bueno Nacho that is. He wanted to apologize for the sauce, it was not supposed to be given out. I would have waited but the readings from your chips told me a little secret. So I figured I'd get you a break."

Kim and Ron who had been nervously waiting for the message, looked at each other.

"Please and thank you, BYE!"

Kim slammed shut the locker and they both headed for the bathrooms. Moments later two unified "Oh, yeaaahhhhhhh" s could be heard coming from the bathrooms.

**After Class**

Kim and Ron walked out of Home Economics class. They had returned to class after their visit to Kim's locker and the additional pit stop. When they got back to class Barkin ignored them figuring they had more on their minds after getting a call from the President.

"KP, I about lost it when the Janitor came in the class telling Barkin that he thought there were bullfrogs in the bathrooms."

Kim giggled. "Those tile bathrooms with metal stall sort reverberate don't they?"

"WHY, KP, don't tell me you had to …" Ron stopped when Kim elbowed him.

"OK, Jeremiah, I heard a couple of bullfrog burps from you too."

Both of them looked up when they heard yells and screams coming from the bathrooms. They both did an about face and took the long way to their next class. Bonnie came out of the Girl's restroom turning a slight shade of green. Josh Mankey came out of the Boy's restroom in the same condition. Both were gasping for breath.

"Don't go in there." They told other students.

* * *

A/N: I get ideas from the strangest things. I was watching a commercial on television while I was home after my surgery when this one came to me. I really was not going to publish this one, and I actually changed the ending. But, my pal CommanderArgus has had Kim in a similar situation so I thought I might load it up. Take it for what it is, the product of being cooped up in the house for two months. Your sense of humor and be a bit warped. 


End file.
